These Feelings
by DemonAlilith
Summary: I watched him because I was curious to how he did it, I started to notice other things about him, Like he was really cute, funny, and smart when he wanted to be. I don't know what was going on with me but it was scaring me. What was this blue haired boy doing to me? Rated T for language.
1. Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, It is owned by Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Feelings?**

* * *

I watched him because I was curious to how he did it, How he managed to be so strong not just physically but mentally and emotionally.

Black*Star was a odd name but I knew that he held that name with pride and I want to know how he did it, He took pride in his actions even if they weren't smart.

As I watched him everyday as he smiled and boasted, It made me shiver but in a good way, It made my heart go faster but most of all it made me just want to be around him.

I started to believe he could actually accomplish his fantasy about being the biggest star and surpassing god.

I wanted him to notice me so much but I know that I'm worthless and weak even if I have my weapon.

Black*Star was strong and he was loyal, I wanted to be him but most of all I wanted him to want to be with me, That's a lot of wants but it's okay to want, It's okay to dream because if you don't you'll never have insight to where your going.

Black*Star had insight to where he was going and I admired that.

I started to notice other things about him, Like he was really cute, funny, and smart when he wanted to be.

I don't know what was going on with me but it was scaring me.

What was this blue haired boy doing to me?

* * *

_**Guess who is talking and don't cheat and look at the info.**_

_**I just had this brain blast for this idea and here it is another story I will try to finish.**_

_** -**Demon Alilith  
_


	2. Gender?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Gender?**

* * *

I was thinking deeply to my self, What was it that made me want to be with him. Even though I acted like I was scared because frankly I was but I really wanted him to be around me.

At that party that Kid invited everyone to, I remember when he put his muscly arms around but then Maka punched him, I mean he did kinda scare me being so loud but she didn't have to hit him.

"Hey Crona, Earth to Crona." I saw Maka wave her hand in my face so I must've been spacing out.

Blushing that dreaded dark gray "Uhm sorry Maka, W-what were you s-saying?" I thought I heard her say something.

I saw Maka smile and we continued walking down the path we were taking.

"Well I was talking about that Kid was having a summer vacation party just for us ." As soon as I heard Maka say his name, I blushed.

"B-Black*Star." Maka looked at me "Don't worry he won't bother you, If he does I'll Maka chop him." Taking out her book for emphasis.

"N-no that's alright, It's just that I can't d-deal with him." Not in the way people think though.

"Oh well, Do you want to come to the party." Maka said gently but I could easily see she was really hoping I would come.

"Uhm I-I don't know I g-guess it could be fun." I knew that was a bad idea but Maka really wanted me to come and as she puts it 'come out of my shell' I don't understand that analogy cause I'm clearly not a turtle.

"Yay! I can't wait but you know Liz is going to take you shopping for a bathing suit." I could see her uneasiness in her eyes.

"Crona don't take this the wrong way but what gender are you?" Maka looked at me and I blushed and I pretty sure my whole body was gray.

Waving her hands "I-I mean well, It's k-kinda of hard to tell and it would be rude to ask you and I d-don't want to make you uncomfortable." Maka said trying to reassure me.

"I understand I-I was just e-embarrassed c-cause I thought it was obvious." Saying back to her.

I was about to say my gender then I thought of something, If it wasn't obvious to Maka then it wasn't obvious to Black*Star, What if he doesn't like me because of my gender.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, You aren't knowing Crona's gender until the next chapter and no gender wars or I'll just make it Crona an 'it'.  
**

**Plus if you didn't figure it out the first chapter that Crona has a crush on Black*Star but doesn't know it.  
**

**Please with a strawberry on top review.  
**

** -**_Demon Alilith**  
**_


	3. Dreams?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater because I am just to damn poor.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams?**

* * *

"Um Crona, your zoning out again." I saw Maka wave her hand in my face once again.

"Oh s-sorry Maka." I blushed grey while apologizing.

"It's alright. About your gender though?" She said as a statement which came out as more of a question.

"Oh w-well I'm a g-girl." I told her, Blushing for having to tell someone my gender.

"Really! Well no offense but we all kinda thought you were a boy." Maka said rubbing the back of her neck.

"W-what." I did feel offended, I even had those things on my chest, What were those things called again. Breasts, Yeah I even had those.

I felt my face heat up and I just stared ahead waiting for that same gray door to come up as we went deeper into Shibusen's quarters, Passing many rooms.

Getting to our destination, I walked inside of the bleak gray room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Crona, Have a good night." Maka said waving outside of her room.

"Bye Maka."

Sitting down and grabbing my pillow, I layed my head on the flimsy pillow and closed my eyes wondering why Ragnarok hasn't come out since he ate earlier.

That night I had a dream filled night of blue hair and lots of yelling.

**Black*Star's P.O.V**

_"Will y-you dance with m-me Black*Star?" I heard someone ask me, The voice was smooth and harmonizing even though they were stuttering._

_"Of course! Your god will dance with you!" I yelled arrogantly._

_I felt a small hand grab one of mines and I put my other hand on a curvy hip, I felt another small hand on my shoulder then we swayed._

_As we turned, I felt in tune and I felt content. There step were in unison with mines and we were one._

_"Y-your a good d-dance Black*Star." The person complemented me with that familiar voice._

_"Well I am a god." I boated smartly._

_"T-that's why I like you, You a-are c-confident. I-I really admire that." The person stuttered another compliment._

_"Of course!"_

_I felt drawn to this person, Leaning in hoping to feel another pair of lips against mine.  
_

_"Oh looks like my sweet child, Is in love." I heard an evil voice from up above._

_It was Medusa riding on her broomstick. Wait, Sweet child?_

_Looking in front of me, I finally saw this mysterious person I was attracted too. _

_It was Crona and it was looking beautiful, Unless it was a guy because I wasn't gay._

_"Crona come with me." I saw a look terror cross it's face as Medusa spoke.  
_

_"Hey! Don't pay attention to Crona, Pay attention to me the great Black*Star!" I yelled lunging for Medusa._

_"You little blue haired fool!" The witch laughed at me and struck with her black arrows._

_I was pissed, Who does the bitch think she is._

_"Aaaah!" I heard Crona scream from being lifted into the air by one of Medusa's vector arrows._

_"Crona!" I yelled. I realized there was nothing I could do, Crona was gone forever._

Falling off my bed with a thud, I sat on the floor wondering about the dream I just had about a possible guy and a woman that was supposedly dead.

Crawling back onto my bed and laying back down.

"Nah...I probably just need more training." I mumbled falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Is Black*Star feeling something for Crona and Where the hell is Ragnarok?**

**Find out next chapter.  
**

** -**_Demon Alilith_**  
**


	4. Defeat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, It is owned by Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Injuries?  
**

* * *

"590. 591. 592. 593. 594. 595. 596. 597. 598. 599. 600." Black*Star breathed out doing his last push up, Jumping up and wiping sweat out of his eyes.

Tsubaki walked in the room handing the star a water bottle and smiling when he gulped it down.

"I am not even tired! Tsubaki we got any missions?!" Black*Star exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Now that you mention it there has been a mission about that Lord Death wanted us to go on along with Maka and Soul." Tsubaki said pondering over the information she was told from her friend.

"Alright then, This person will think twice before they mess with Black*Star, The one who will surpass god!" He proclaimed arrogantly.

**FeelingsFeelingsFeelingsFeel ings**

**Crona's POV**

"Umm I d-don't know Maka, This is your m-mission and I d-don't want to m-mess things up." I tried to tell Maka to make her reconsider taking me.

"Nonsense! Besides Black*Star and Tsubaki are coming too." Maka reassured her the pinkette.

"O-oh, A-alright." I said knowing she wouldn't give up.

"Great! Let's go meet up with them." Maka said pulling me by my skinny arm.

I really didn't want to go on a mission with Black*Star but I didn't want to make Maka sad. I just really hope Ragnarok comes out.

It has been two days since he had come out and mocked me, hit me, and even whine for food and that is saying something.

Even though Ragnarok is mean to me and I am scared of me, I still care about him and he cares about me too.

I just really hope that I can remember Medusa's training if Ragnarok won't come out.

**FeelingsFeelingFeelingsFeeli ngs**

**Regular POV**

Sighing "Where is she? Can she be any slower." Black*Star whined drooping his shoulders.

"Just be patient Black*Star." Tsubaki said softly.

Soul was sitting on a rock, Napping with his head thrown back. Tsubaki was quietly sitting on the rock next to him while Black*Star was fidgeting anxious to get going.

"We're here." Maka said hand in hand with Crona.

"You brought Crona." Tsubaki brightened, She knew the Crona was still not use to missions even though he had 88 souls and when Kid found out let's just say he was drunk happy.

"Finally." Black*Star breathed out ignoring the pink haired boy next to Maka which Crona visibly frowned at. Crona knew that didn't take that long, It only took them one minute probably even 30 seconds.

Crona looked over to the blonde seething cause Soul was still snoring loudly.

"Soul get your lazy ass up!" Maka yelled kicking him in his thigh.

"Ow! You didn't have to kick him with your fat ankles!" Soul yelled getting in her face.

"Yeah. Well you were lazily sleeping there snoring, You probably sucked a couple of bugs in." Maka snapped back.

"Guys calm down, Let's just get on the boat before it leaves us." Tsubaki said being the mediator once again.

"Fine."

"Fine." They each snapped to each other before boarding the medium sized boat.

**Crona's POV**

I've never been on a boat before and to say my first experience wasn't the best.

Maka and Soul kept arguing which I noticed they've been doing a lot lately. Tsubaki was trying to get Black*Star to sit down cause he kept tipping the boat over.

When he did he sat right next to me and his arms kept brushing against my clothed ones and his legs were touching mine. I blushed and I felt myself feel a little sad when I noticed he was just talking animatedly not noticing that we were touching at at all.

"Alright we're here, Now get off." The driver said rudely.

They paid no attention to them as I stared at him as I shuffled off the boat quietly.

"So Maka what's the plan." Tsubaki said with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Okay so Shinigami-sama said that a witch lives nearby and she is making kishin and sending them out to bring back souls for he thinks is a spell." Maka said summarizing what Lord Death told her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Black*Star cheered, Ready to walk towards some random direction.

"Wait Black*Star," Tsuabki called after him "Do you even know where to go?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah dude, Getting lost is totally not cool." Soul said with his hands behind his head and I noticed this is most he said that wasn't he wasn't yelling at Maka.

"Fine..." Black*Star stood back beside his partner.

"Umm...H-hey Maka c-can't you u-use your s-soul p-perception." I pull on her jacket sleeve.

"That's a good idea, I should have thought of that." Maka slapped her forhead and closed her eyes.

You know that feeling when you know someone is looking at you, Well I got that. Whipping my head at the tall bushes behind us. I nearly passed out when I saw red eyes staring back at me before disappearing.

Maybe it was just my imagination. I hope.

"I sense a lot of Madness going further into the bushes." Maka said opening her eyes.

"Alright!" Black*Star ran off.

"W-wait! Black*Star!" Maka yelled running after him with us following behind.

We were going through trees, rocks and other obstacle when I heard a shuffling sound. Turning around when I heard it again. I noticed that the others didn't see it when they were still running after Black*Star.

Hearing the noise once again. I decided to take a look, Nothing would happen right.

Walking towards the bushes trying to push them away when I felt my hand hit something cold and hard. Pushing the leaves aside I was greeted by a large metal door with big screw coming out with a rusted handle.

Looking back and still seeing the others I pushed the door open with a bit of a struggle.

_Creeeee! Bam!_

I jumped and saw that the door closed on me and it was just darkness.

"Well well, Look what we've got here." I heard a masculine voice say and I don't know how but lights cut on and I was greeted with a weird looking boy. He looked Kid's age and had red long hair with a fringe over his left eye, The other eye was red and he was wearing black pants with no shirt and red boots.

"I-I don't k-know how t-to deal w-with new p-people." I said my eyes darting around like when I was under Medusa's control.

"I am sorry, Let me introduce myself. I am Uniq." Uniq said walking up to me with stride in his step.

"Ummm H-hi Uniq but I have to g-get back to m-my friends." I told him walking back. This guy is creeping me out.

"Not so fast, I've been waiting for you Crona." He said and some how he was behind my with his hands on my waist.

"W-waiting f-for me, How do y-you even k-know my name." I said squirming trying to get out of his grip.

I felt something wet on my neck, I think it was his tounge.

_Aaaah! _I yelled out trying to get out of his grip.

"I've been waiting for my queen and that is you." Uniq said completely calm over my screaming.

I really hope this works.

"Ragnarok!" I yelled and I felt the familiar sword in my hands.

"Oh you want to fight." Uniq said completly amused.

Jumping away from his embrace, I slashed down his arm and watched a blood spurted out from the wound.

"Ouch! That hurt darling, I didn't know that you were kinky." he said with amusement in his voice.

I felt sticky liquid in my hand, I looked down and I felt tears come to my eyes when I saw that my sword was no more than black blood.

"Ragnarok." I whispered.

_Ahhhh!_ I screamed when I felt something go through my abdomen. Uniq had his hand deep in stomach. Blood was dripping out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that, Love." he said twisting his hand that was brushing against my heart.

The black blood wasn't hardening and I was bleeding...badly.

**Black*Star's POV**

"What was that?" Maka said looking back.

"That sounded like Crona." Soul said looking back as well.

"Crona!" Maka yelled out her name.

"Where is he?" Tsubaki whispered looking around.

_Ahhhh! _A scream ripped through the air.

"I can feel her over there." Maka announced running back towards where we came, Wait did she say 'her' but Tsubaki just said 'him'.

"Come on Black*Star!" Tsubaki said a few steps ahead of me**.**

We were running in the direction Maka was pointing to and we came to tall bushes.

"Maka, This is a dead end. Are you sure this is the right way?" Tsubaki asked Maka who nodded her head.

"Yes, I feel Crona and it's starting to get weaker." Maka said then she got this look on her face and opened the bushes that stood in our way, Right in front of us was a secret door.

"Cool." Soul dragged out as Maka pushed the door open with difficulty.

When we went inside there was black blood splotched everywhere and Crona was lying in the middle of the floor with blood flowing from it's body like a fountain.

"Oh my gosh!" Maka rushed over to Crona and tried to apply pressure to the wound but the blood was just flowing freely "Why is the black blood hardening?" Maka yelled frantic.

"Tsubaki try to contact Stein!" Maka yelled tears forming in her eyes.

I just stood there with Soul watching and it made me think of my dream I had last night.

**Flashback Dream**

_"Wake up! Please wake up Black*Star!" I heard someone crying out my name. _

_I felt tears drop on my face but I couldn't move, It was as if I was paralyzed. I so desperately wanted to see the person crying out my name._

_"Please Black*Star, I'm sorry." the person whispered._

I_ felt something on my lips and my eyes finally opened, I was greeted with lavender eyes staring back at me and behind the person it looked like a war zone._

_Blood was everywhere and bodies were flung every which and way._

_"Black*Star! Your okay!" I felt the person hug me and for some reason it felt really good.  
_

_"Crona, What happened?" I asked still in the arms of my savior._

_"I'm sorry Black*Star. It was all my fault." Tears welled up again in Crona's eyes._

_"I'm sorry too. For being weak." Then darkness_

**End Flashback Dream**

"I hear a heartbeat." Maka sighed pulling away from Crona's chest.

Tsubaki ran in with harsh breathing "There sending someone on the way, How is Crona doing?" I stood there and wondered what made me bring up that stupid dream I had during my mid-day nap.

Did it mean something. All this thinking is making me sick. No wonder Maka is always grouchy.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind dating Crona if it was a girl and I wouldn't mind being friends if it was a guy.

So that means I'm bi-lingual.

* * *

**Some is wrong with Raganrok, Black*Star is having weird dreams and Who the fuck is this Uniq dude?**

**Next chapter Is Crona okay.  
**

_-Demon Alilith_**  
**


End file.
